eranofarcadiafandomcom-20200215-history
Ashley Weber
Ashley Weber is a metahuman with an aura of glamor. She has a secret identity as the superhero Lady Twilight, who teams up with her sidekick Gizmo Girl (actually her sister, Stacey Weber). She is considered morally ambiguous - most of her missions involve cons or theft, but the majority of her targets are those considered to prey on weaker members of society. She also teams up on occasion with Domino, who is actually her boyfriend Rick Falcon. Ideas For a potential romance interest for Ashley I've got a character, Carson Maret. I think it'd be an interesting dynamic considering he's a street racer pushed to that lifestyle by horrid circumstances involving economics and a crumbling family. he's a closed off individual who takes the advantages he can get but has a hidden soft side he conceals after his brothers death. It'd be hard to create the circumstances for these two to meet but the two come from such wildly different worlds and still seem to share some level of personality similarities to hit it off but still so different that I'd say they'd go so far as to stretch each others worldviews. Aedan McArthur isn't exactly a superhero, but I still think that they'd have a lot in common. He's a police consultant for NYPD homicide -- he had to give up his detective's shield after a brain injury. He's also a walking, talking lie detector. Most of his job since his injury consists of sitting in on interrogations and interviews, and giving small signals to the detectives to indicate when they should push harder on a subject, or ease off. His "superpower" is a heightened perception and an obsessive attention to detail. It's not a gift he acquired naturally: he was raised by an abusive psychiatrist (and compulsive liar) who taught him all the facial cues, the body language, the subtle changes in pitch or volume that give away what people are thinking. As amazing as Aedan's talent for "mind reading" is, everyone can tell, just by looking at him -- he's damaged goods. He sees a different world than everyone else. He's fidgety, and restless, and doesn't seem to really know how to interact like a human being. Like Ashley, he's been in love before, but he's learned that no one can deal with him for long. He wouldn't mind being used as a rebound; he sticks to meaningless relationships these days. And if he were to accidentally "catch feelings", well, he knows how to hide them. The only danger in a relationship between them would be if Ashley's identity is supposed to be a secret -- secrets don't last very long around Aedan. He wouldn't give her away, though, and he might even humor her and pretend to be fooled, if he really liked her. Aedan is in his early 30s, and someone unfamiliar with his problematic mental state would be stunned that he's still alone. He's tall, very fit, and ruggedly handsome. He dresses well -- it's all a part of the lie, keeping up appearances, looking put-together -- and keeps his facial hair short, but his reddish-brown hair always looks like he just rolled out of bed. It can't be tamed and just looks stupid when combed. It's finally grown in to cover the scar, though. He has light brown eyes, as serious as the rest of him. Lady Twilight Random Characterization Ashley Weber would try to charm annoying people into being less annoying. Category:metahumans Category:The Game